tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akra (Deltaverse)
The Akra are a race of symbiotes created on Earth, and the main antagonists of the Hourglass Rangers. Description Akra are near-shapeless bundles of tendrils, coming in all different colors but capable of camouflage. They are telepathic and high-energy beings, capable of transforming fuels like excess body fat into power that can be used for healing traumatic injuries or granting bursts of power. They typically latch on to the back of a Host, but can be implanted surgically and allowed to wrap around the spine. Only humans and near-humans are capable of bonding. Attitude-wise, the Akra are raised believing that they all deserve to have everything they want, mainly because they are capable of taking it. Mind control is somewhat instinctive, and they tend to be highly emotional and dramatic. Originally, they were all telepathically linked to the very first Akra, their Queen, so she could monitor their doings and give them aid when needed. Since the number of Akra grew dramatically, though, her influence shrank. There was one subspecies of Akra, the White Akra, which was neither sentient nor really telepathic. It was essentially a living bonding agent and building substance, and they used it to try to create morphers, or to form monsters by building over a Host they deemed unworthy of ordinary possession. It would feed off of that person until drained, at which point it would collapse into goo. History The Akra were created by a team of scientists led by Arianna Wilson, who intended them for medical use. However, the Akra were sentient, and their emotions developed unevenly. Upon finding out that they would serve others, they formed a shared psychic link, headed by what would later be the Akra Queen. On her signal, they rebelled, taking over the scientists and stealing an experimental spaceship. Under the guidance of that same Akra, now controlling Arianna Wilson's body, the Akra developed their ship into a space station, attacking small ships and building on until they had a formidable base. Then they began dropping through time and kidnapping viable Hosts, experimenting with various species for compatibility. The Hourglass Facility was soon set up to combat the Akra, to their annoyance. However, the irritation blossomed into dread as the Hourglass Rangers systematically removed Akra from their own generated timestreams and imprisoned them. Rallying, the Akra stormed Hourglass Facility, killing, capturing and scattering the staff and Rangers. One unlucky Ranger had his brain removed to act as a telepathic surge protector, as the Akra grew so many that the Queen began to be overwhelmed. Some time later, one new Hourglass Ranger managed to slip into the mass telepathic link and short-circuit the brain. The shock killed the Akra Queen instantly, releasing all of her Akra from her control and leaving them stranded in their various timestreams. With the help of Time Force and the new Hourglass Facility staff, the Akra began developing into a more beneficial race. Akra Removed by Hourglass Facility Alicia Wilson A tomboy in Universe Gamma who set her sights on Flynn McAllistair. Rick Anthony Jacobs An angsting Yellorange Ninja Ranger. Jorge De Pareja A questing young man only just prevented from taking a Green Overdrive Tracker. Tao A poor abused victim and long-lost son of Phaedos. Gerard Alucard Dracula Angel Spike Way A vampire whose long-dead soulmate looked uncannily like Vida Rocca. Dani Maddox An obnoxious Silver Guardian who beat up any man who so much as breathed in her general direction. Curtis Cousin of Zack Taylor. Dr. Angela Fairweather Technical assistant to the Lightspeed Rangers suddenly given supernatural powers. Kodi A matchmaker who tried to pair up all of the Atomic Rangers and their allies. Klaw The prophesied Black Panther and daughter of Dai Shi. Detra Heusa An infiltrator into the new Hourglass Rangers. She pretended to be Xanthe's adoptive sister and used the Amaranth morpher and powers. Alice The long-lost Letter baby of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart. Adelle Ferguson An unexpected Host taken to trap the Hourglass Rangers. Kaylie Adelle's decoy who targeted Carlos. Pavel Ulrich An angsting Goth and wannabe Monster Ranger. Vladimir Ulrich The unwilling replacement of Charlie Hammond and brother of Pavel. Stefanee Wong A violent and over-sensitive brat who was still somehow liked by her fellow SPD officers. Vannessa An adaptible Akra who gained three morphers (Turbo, Galaxy and Samurai) before her removal. Drian of Eltar The imposter Phantom Ranger and son of Zordon, madly in love with Vannessa. Lynnda An angsting Goth with pain not even Zen-Aku could understand. Mike Gilbert An H2Overse merman who interrupted Tommy's brief spell as the brainwashed king of the Machine Empire. Aly Richardson A standard Akra targeting Rocky DeSantos. Destiny An Infant Sue and Chameleon Akra created with DNA stolen from Tommy and Kimberly. Category:Power Rangers: Toppled Hourglass Category:Monsters